Conventional electrodes for medical use suffer from a number of drawbacks. First, some electrodes are hand-manufactured by manually separating the strands of one end of a multi-strand wire and fanning each of these strands to a conductive polymer impregnated with carbon to form an electrode and a pigtail. A separate connector is then attached to the other end of the multi-strand wire, often by hand-soldering. Using a multi-strand wire as an electrode pigtail results in a number of discrete contact points between the wire and the conductive polymer, each of which may form a “hotspot” that disrupts even current distribution over the surface of the electrode and may burn the patient during electrostimulation therapy. Non-uniformities in the connections between the strands of the wire and the conductive polymer may also increase the risk of hotspots. Such electrodes cannot be cut or readily fabricated in the range of shapes that clinicians and patients would like in order to provide targeted and customized therapy. Some electrodes include snap connectors instead of pigtails, which also suffer from the risk of hotspots and can be difficult to connect and disconnect to an electrostimulation lead.